zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zeldapedia
The main page is dull! The main page is dull! dont you think? can someone plz redisin it. Perhaps we should choose some featured articles like on Wikipedia and put one on the main page. Thoughts? Happyjoe5 20:09, 27 October 2006 (UTC) If we did decide to do that, one suggestion might be the The Wind Waker article, as it's a featured article on wikipedia itself. Happyjoe5 21:55, 8 November 2006 (UTC) : I like the idea of a featured article on the main page, we need something to brighten it up. Thai420 22:07, 8 November 2006 (UTC) I suppose there should be a vote for featured articles or something. Although that may take a while to get done. Anyhoo, my choice would be The Wind Waker (the game, not the item), as it's among the longest articles and seems one of the most interesting. Happyjoe5 22:13, 8 November 2006 (UTC) New Main Page Well I changed the Main Page as I'm sure everybody can see, I hope everybody likes it. If anybody does have any problems with it let me know and I'll take care of it the best I can. --Thai420Talk to me! 06:54, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Nice work, it's much better than before. Happyjoe5 16:55, 12 November 2006 (UTC) The discussion artical edit + and history tab cover the page title on mine dose this affect any one else and if it dose can some one please sort it out. it also covers my watch list when i log in User:Kami-Sama :I tried to fix it however it hasen't happend on mine so I don't know if I did, if it keeps happeneing let me know. --Thai420Talk to me! 16:13, 26 November 2006 (UTC) User:Kami-Sama no diffrence as let thanks for triing though but i dont have this problem on normal wikipidea. :does this happen on every page or just the main page?--Thai420Talk to me! 18:21, 26 November 2006 (UTC) every page User:Kami-Sama :Hmm thats strange All I can think of is to either check your preferences or try contacting wikia, because I have no idea what else to do.--Thai420Talk to me! 16:38, 27 November 2006 (UTC) User:Kami-Sama it fine now some one at wiki must of sorted it out thanks. In-universe style *I suggest we do the pages in universe-style like Wookieepedia. Lt. 1993 00:30, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Would you care to either show us a link or to explain the idea? Happyjoe5 11:23, 2 December 2006 (UTC) *OK hold on I'll write an example page. Lt. 1993 17:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) **Zant. You see, there are no references to the games in text. Lt. 1993 18:10, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ***I support that suggestion. --[[User:Yoshi626|'Yoshi']][[User talk:Yoshi626|'626']] 07:37, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ***I like the suggestion, but I think it would take a lot of work. Plus, that would mean possibly deleting of changing all of the pages related to the games themselves instead of characters or items. Ptfreak 13:18, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ****No it wouldn't. You would just get rid of all words in an article calling it fictional. Also we could keep the games, there would be no reason to get rid of them.--Herbsewell 16:59, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *****Allright, being nobody responded until now, I added a reference in the page; I'll change it again Bly1993 17:11, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Admins Don't know where else to put this, but is there a place where the admins are listed or it tells how to become an admin? I assume there has to be at least a few here, but I don't know how to find them.Ptfreak 04:42, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :There aren't any admins here yet. The person who started the wiki (Champion Kai ) only edited for 2 days and sadly never came back. I've created a page about adminship at Zelda Wiki:Administrators and invited the 4 most active users here to apply. Angela talk 17:01, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *Is there voting or initiation requirements?--Herbsewell 17:11, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :No, I think it's fine to keep it informal for now. Angela talk 17:25, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *On an unrelated topic, are most of the users here actual people?--Herbsewell 18:09, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :The people in are people who have edited this wiki. But the other list at Special:Listusers includes users from all wikia sites, including a lot of vandals who make annoying names just to mess up that list. Angela talk 18:29, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Navi the Bot Well I just tested the Bot and I want to know what all of you think (if you don't know what I'm talking about, look at the recent changes).--Herbsewell 00:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *It seems to be working fine. How do you get it to do things? Are you the only one that has any control over it? Ptfreak 00:17, 16 January 2007 (UTC) **Well it works great (if you notice in the history, I, Me, Myself made a mistake). I use...some program, yeah I guess you could call it that. Um, I should be the only one.--Herbsewell 00:23, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ***I assume you can get it to do other things, though I'm not sure how much you can get it to do. But it's working great. Ptfreak 13:39, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ****I thinkis it's working great as well, good wrok. --Thai420Talk to me! 18:07, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *****Looks like it does a great job.--KikisKin 19:01, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ******Thanks. Any questions and requests, (not too many, I'm new at this) should probably be put on the Forum page, or my talk.--Herbsewell 21:42, 16 January 2007 (UTC) The account "Navi the Bot" has now, so that its edits are hidden from Recentchanges and Watchlist by default. Everyone can make these edits visible by clicking "hide/show bot(s) (edits)" at the top of the special pages, of course :-) --rieke 07:58, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *Well I have to thank you because I contacted someone at wikia to get no response. How did it get registered as a bot?--Herbsewell 11:55, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::No problem :-) Wikia staff can set bot flag to an account. Commonly it's easiest to ask the Wikia:Community Team directly for such issues. --rieke 01:45, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Silly question, what exactly do that a normal user doesn't? Does it just make making the exact same change to several pages quicker? Nice work, anyway.Happyjoe5 16:44, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *Well I didn't do anything really. I just downloaded something, and got some help at configuring it for this wiki (the "some help" part is an understatement). What it really just does is look through pages and corrects them in any way I tell it to. I could go through every page individually where it find errors, or just tell it to correct any that it finds. What it deems as errors is defined by me. Like replacing words, or adding categories. There's not much to do here because there's less than a thousand articles, and most of its correcting is due to unencyclopedic sloppiness, like replacing Ocarina of Time with The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.--Herbsewell 23:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Protection of the main page *I think we should block the main page so it can't be vandalized. Bly1993 00:46, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Is it really necessary? I remember when I created a wiki, they stressed not to protect the main page. As long as there are virtually no vandalisms then there's no reason to protect it. I've saw in the history one vandalism, which might have been just a mistake since there seemed to be no ill intent.--Herbsewell 01:12, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **I agree with Herbsewell. Thankfully Zeldapeida gets next to no vandalism so there is no need to protect the main page. Besides if we ever need to protect the main page from vandalism we can always do that later. **Out of interest, Bly, has the option to block edits for a page come up for you yet? I can't seem to find any of the fancy admin buttons and I wondered if maybe our accounts hadn't been properly updated or something. Happyjoe5 19:37, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Yes, I have protected my user page to test it out. Contact Angela. Bly1993 20:23, 19 January 2007 (UTC) **Ok, I've asked her, but obviously we'll need to wait for a response. It seems you and ShutUpNavi have been properly adminised and I haven't, but I'm not quite sure about Thai. Happyjoe5 20:42, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ***You're not an admin yet?--Herbsewell 20:56, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ***I'm not sure what I count as, Angela definitely confirmed I was one, and I'm listed as a Sysop in the user lists, but I don't seem to have any of the admin powers yet. We'll see what happens. Happyjoe5 20:59, 19 January 2007 (UTC) If your admin rights aren't working, try logging out and then log back in again. That usually fixes it. Let me know if it doesn't. Please don't protect this page yet. There's really no need and I didn't make people admins yesterday just to have the wiki locked down! See Wikia:Protection and Wikia:Help:Main Page. Angela talk 22:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks, it's working fine now. Happyjoe5 11:14, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Game list Can we italicize the list of games on the Main Page?--Herbsewell 14:26, 21 January 2007 (UTC) I'll try it now and see how it looks. Happyjoe5 14:35, 21 January 2007 (UTC) *Well my bot corrected it, and I wanted to know how it would look if the rest of the games were like that.--Herbsewell 14:36, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Done. I don't really mind either way, so I'm happy to keep it like this. Happyjoe5 14:38, 21 January 2007 (UTC) *Well it's good that it doesn't matter. Let's just hope everyone else feels the comfortable with it.--Herbsewell 14:39, 21 January 2007 (UTC)